


Aiming for Higher Things

by matrixrefugee



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Duck used to dream of greater things, now those dreams come true...





	Aiming for Higher Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Princess Tutu, Ahiru, what she used to daydream about](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/64166.html?thread=3048102&format=light#cmt3048102)

When she wasn't diving to feed, Ahiru used to spend the days, gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds floating overhead the way she floated across the water sometimes. She dreamt of flying up to the sky and landing on a cloud, then sailing across the sky wherever the cloud went. She dreamt of gazing down on farmlands and villages and forests, higher than she could fly with her own power. She dreamt of traveling to strange places beyond her imaginings and landing in unfamiliar ponds. She dreamt of meeting new creatures and seeing new sights. She dreamt of towers taller than the clocktower in Kinkan Town, and she dreamt of seeing people dressed in different garments, feeding her bread that tasted differently. She dreamt of seeing boats bigger and more graceful than the little rowboats that floated about the pond.

Sometimes she dreamt of meeting a handsome duck with silvery feathers: she dreamt of him rescuing her from cats or driving off the geese that used to come into the pond and peck at her. She used to dreamt of a string of ducklings they would raise together, and she dreamt of telling them of her stories, the ones she had dreamt of.

And then, one day, her dream came true, at least in part: through the morning mists, she saw the early light shining on something silver. And then she saw him, her prince, dancing on the shore of the pond, only he wasn't a duck, but a human, a young man.


End file.
